


The Watcher

by imperfectkreis



Series: Amanda [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of moments between a f!tribal!Courier and Veronica</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

Six thought she knew the world before. She knew the Village and her place and that if she wandered too far she was gonna get hurt. And when she took that job as a courier she got those bullets to the brain like a package deal, so it must have been all the things she was told back home were true. But now going home wasn't an option because she got mixed up in this whole mess and that Doc back in Goodsprings handed her a Pip-boy like he wasn't turning her whole world upside down again. 

Veronica smiles a lot under her hood and talks about her family and talks with her hands too. The way she swings them about reminds Six what her mother said when she was thirteen and caught out trying to kiss Macy behind the corpse shed. The stench of death was in Six's nostrils then but Mace felt so good between her hands.

'Don't ever do that, baby doll, you're for your husband and him alone. You want a husband, don't you?'

And when Six was thirteen and still called Amanda she wanted a husband very badly because that was the proper role for Watchers. Only it would have been nice if her husband was Mace.

Veronica talks in front of the fire and Six eats her snack cakes. They didn't have snack cakes in the Village, but she likes them now even if they make her mouth dry. Veronica makes her mouth dry too. Firelight keeps casting these shadows across Veronica's face and Six wants to reach out and catch them. Put them in her pocket and feel them against her thighs.

"Something wrong, Six?" Veronica looks concerned. She's got her own troubles, Six knows well enough, but she still looks at her like she gives a darn.

"Nothin," her mouth is full and she's embarrassed after the fact.

\--

They reach the shores of Lake Mead and take off their boots. The water soaks its way up Veronica's pant legs, making them dark and heavy. Six actually bothers to remove her torn up leggings. They're not providing any protection or warmth anyway. She just likes the way her legs look in skirts. The skirt she stole off that merc was so short though, the tights make her feel more modest.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Veronica asks.

Her hood has fallen back and her short crop of dark hair looks feather-soft at the ends. Six has gotta hold herself back from reaching out to touch. 

"Yeah, real nice," she chokes out, but she's not talking about the water.

Six unbraids her two long ropes of hair. Her mother said her husband would like it long like that. The braids fill up with dust as she travels; it becomes mud in her wet hands.

"You have so much hair!" The way Veronica says it makes it seem like a real exclamation. Something that has never occurred to her before. It's the evidence Six needs to know Veronica doesn't spend much time thinking about her hair.

\--

They can only afford one room at the Atomic Wrangler and that one room only has one bed. It's not so narrow that Six can come up with a good excuse about why she really should be sleeping on the floor and not with her head next to Veronica's. She wishes she could say she didn't know how long and thick Veronica's eyelashes are, but she knows. 

Six shouldn't be so embarrassed when Veronica strips down in front of her. They sleep side by side in the little torn up tent on the road every night. But this is different because it's a bed. She'll be sharing a bed. But back in the Village she shared beds with the other girls until she was thirteen. They all did. Not enough space for little girls.

When Veronica stretches it's long and lazy, like a cat. Her camisole rides up and exposes a strip of flesh at her abdomen. It's flat and toned, unlike Six's. She barely stops herself from squeezing at her own layer of fat, but it's gone down since this all started. Maybe not as fast as it shouda with all the snack cakes.

They're both beat from running around trying to get passports to enter the Strip. Six doesn't think it's that great an idea, but Veronica thinks they can just hack the robot guards. Maybe it is a good idea, but Six also thinks it's a good idea to help the people in Freeside. In the morning, they'll see.

Six wonders if Veronica has a husband back home, in her "hole in the ground." She must, because she has a flat stomach, wide hips, long eyelashes, and a beautiful smile. And she's so kind. She should have lots of little babies instead of running around with a broken girl like her.

\--

In the night Veronica throws her arm across Six's stomach and says something into her shoulder. Six is so terrified she lays plank-still for an hour wide awake. At the same time she's so happy she feels like she could die right there and it would be plenty fine.

\--

The Man in the Checkered Coat says she's a real doll. Says she should come up to his suite. Six rolls her Nuka Cola bottle between her palms and goes with him. Veronica continues playing cards but something flashes across her face when his hand goes to the small of Six's back. There's no rescue party, though, and she gets into the elevator with him, without her.

In his room he serves her whiskey and when he touches her braid she puts a bullet through his forehead. While she has killed people before, plenty, never this close. She watches the light go out of his eyes. When she remembers that he did the same to her, she empties the rest of her clip into his head until it's nothing but pulp.

Veronica comes crashing through the door. With the Man in the Checkered Coat clearly dead, she grabs Six by the waist, pulls her close, and mumbles apologies in her hair. Six says it's alright, but she never wants to hear his name again, but it's not the only name she's killed.

\--

Veronica tells her about a girl she loved, how her Elder separated them. With that almost all of it spills out of Six's mouth. But she stops herself. Just because Veronica loved a girl, that doesn't mean it was a girl like her.

"Thanks for listening," Veronica offers up when she's done talking.

Six wishes the words weren't stuck in her throat.

\--

She doesn't like the Lucky 38. Feels like there are eyes on her all the time. So while she tells Veronica to stay there, she checks herself in at the Wrangler. Maybe Veronica will go home; maybe Six will too. But she's still got that invitation from the NCR in her pack and the Mark of Caesar around her neck. They're both too heavy for her. 

The light is on. She sits cross-legged on the bed and sounds out the words one by one on the NCR invitation. Some of them she repeats several times, but they don't match up with words she knows. She must be reading them wrong. Veronica would know, but Veronica doesn't know that Six can't read as well as she can, and Six plans on keeping that one to herself. Besides, she does well enough on most days. People think she's talking to the Pip-boy because it's good for her health or something.

When she's done reading the letter from the NCR she puts it aside. Nothing to read from the Legion, just the necklace. Like she's going to be some sort of property. Her elders didn't teach her to shoot to roll over for Ceasar now.

She wants to find Veronica a dress. She wants to see her smile. She wants a lot of things that don't involve reading or submitting.

\--

They're on the shores of Lake Mead, again. Behind a little outcropping of rock that's supposed to give them some privacy. Only thing is, they can still see each other. Bathing together shouldn't be very unusual. Six tries to keep her eyes averted, but Veronica splashes water in her direction, laughing the whole way through. 

For the first time, Six worries that Veronica might like her too. But Veronica has loved before and all Six has done is not kiss Mace behind the corpse shack. And Veronica is a Brotherhood Scribe and Six can only read when she's well focused.

But she asks about Six's tattoos, which means this time, she is looking.

She can't come up with a clever lie fast enough. It forces her to the truth. "The one on my shoulder means I'm intended to be a Watcher." 

"Watcher?" 

Six has only given Veronica bits and pieces of her life back home. Truly, that's all she has left.

"Watch the home, watch the children, watch the crops."

"Oh!" Veronica looks like she understands, but that can't possibly be the case. "Like a guardian. No wonder you're such a good shot."

Six blushes, because Veronica makes her lot in life sound important, it's not.

But, then again, it's not really her life anymore. She'd best remember that.

They climb back up onto the banks and dress. Veronica leaves her hood down, waiting for her hair to dry. Little droplets cling to dark strands.

"Hey, Six." Veronica sits with her legs spread out in front of her. "I like you."

Six's heart stops in her chest for a moment then crashes on ahead in quick beats that make her dizzy. Veronica should never say that as if she's the one keeping a secret. Like she's the one expecting rejection. 

"I like you too." Six can barely get the words out. But she knows Veronica hears because she smiles in response, pulls one of Six's arms away, and holds her hand.

"And I don't even know your real name," she says it with a laugh, like the whole thing is silly and wonderful.

\--

They're sharing Veronica's room in the Brotherhood bunker. It's not like they have quarters for guests. Six feels even more out of place surrounded by warriors in armor while she tugs at the hem of her shirt. Armor never really suited her. Back in the Village she learned the best armor was not being seen in the first place, darting from cover to cover, shooting from the tops of shacks and pressing her body flat against the roof.

She thinks about laying real still and real quiet when Veronica starts stripping out of her robes. Six still has her rifle strapped across her back, while Veronica fusses with her boots. 

It's meant to be now, she realizes, but Six can't move.

Veronica can, though, and pulls the rifle up and over her head, double checks the safety, and lays it down on the table. She takes Six's face between her hands and kisses her firmly, closed mouth, but with intent. Six can't figure out how to move her lips and instead digs her fingernails into Veronica's arms. She's hopeless.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Six, I just thought?"

They've kissed a couple of times, but not with Veronica half-naked and Six still in her dirty boots. Not with Veronica's bed just steps away in an underground world with heavy metal walls. This is so much more of the world than Six ever expected to see.

"Six, have you had sex with a woman before?"

Six exhales and keeps her hands on Veronica's arms. She hasn't pushed her away, so that's a start. Maybe, just maybe Veronica won't laugh at her.

"Not with anyone, supposed to wait for my husband."

Veronica runs her hand over her braids, feeling out the texture, playing with the little tuft of hair at the end. 

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She let's go of Six's braid and gathers up her robes from the ground where she dropped them. Six stares at the backs of her thighs when she bends over, thick and firm.

Six panics, because she wants Veronica more than she wants a husband back in the Village, but she's gotta say it. "No, just, maybe, I want you, but."

"I'm not going to force you, Six," her smile is soft. "You keep my room and I'll find somewhere else to bunk."

"I'm not going back to that life. I wanna. I want you."

"You sure?" Veronica questions.

"Yeah."

"You sure you sure?" This time the question is more light hearted.

Six stands straight and balls her fists at her side. "Yes!"

Veronica laughs and wraps her arms around Six's waist, pulling her close. This time their closed-mouth kissing transitions to Veronica licking into her mouth. Six doesn't know what to do with her tongue so she just holds it very still. She feels. She watches.

With Veronica already in her camisole and underwear, they turn their attention to Six's clothes, pulling away the layers. Exposed, she feels acutely aware of every place she is softer than Veronica, but the Scribe says nothing. She holds Six's hips and kisses her and pushes them onto the bed.

The sheets are clean and stiff against Six's back. Veronica slides one hand around her and unhooks the clasp to her bra, tossing it away. She's nervous, but Veronica won't hurt her, she believes it because she kisses her nose as she hovers over her.

Six spreads her legs slightly and Veronica presses their hips together. It's only the slightest bit of friction, but it makes Six's skin prickle. Veronica has to use her hands to support her weight, but kisses Six over and over like she needs it to breathe. Six certainly does, because this is the life she's choosing. She'll survive this way.

"Mmmm Six, what do you want?"

"You?" She doesn't know what else she could want, how she could make her want any more apparent. The way Veronica shifts her weight against her is almost painful.

"Right, you haven't done this." She thinks for a moment. "Do you want me to go down on you?" She assumes that Six knows what that means, she doesn't.

All she learned about laying with her husband was that. Lay. Wait. Watch. He was to use her, not ask her. She was to receive.

"Whatever you want." She hopes it's not a stupid response.

"You'll like it, I promise." Veronica sits up on her knees and pulls at the band of Six's underwear. The fabric feels coarse in comparison to Veronica’s skin.

Naked now, Six's hands instinctively reach to cover herself, but Veronica bats them away. 

"It's okay, just tell me if you don't like it once I start."

Veronica slides down the bed, kissing Six's stomach on the way, then licking the inside of her thighs. It's warm and wet and Six mewls just at that. She doesn't know what to expect but as Veronica continues pressing her mouth against her flesh she does get little bursts of inspiration. She has touched herself before, not often, but enough. Enough to know if Veronica puts her mouth just there...but she wouldn't. No one has told her such things occur. But then again she would have been dissuaded from falling into another woman's bed.

And she does. Veronica parts her folds with her fingers and presses her tongue flat against her, pulling in light strokes. It feels wet and luscious and entirely too much. With her other hand, Veronica soothes along Six's thigh, moving in a long, slow pattern meant to bring comfort.

Six grabs at the sheets but the bed it made so tight she can't get purchase. Instead she whines and covers her face. She wants to put her hands between her legs and touch Veronica's hair. But she doesn't, because even though this experience isn't at all what she expected, the things she's been taught are hard to forget. If only Veronica would tell her what to do.

Veronica pulls back and places another kiss against her thigh.

"Do you like this, Six?"

She whines in response and keeps her arm thrown over her eyes. She tries not to scream that if Veronica doesn't go back to licking her right this instant she might just die.

"Is that a yes?"

Six nods heavily and Veronica laughs, goes back to her task, only this time the touches aren't so light. Not rough either, just heavy, tighter circles. Six can feel it inside of her, a heat of pleasure. It's coming so much faster than when she touches herself. She can feel the press of Veronica's perfect nose and with that Six thinks about her face. How it's free of blemishes and so beautiful. How Veronica is smart and capable and beautiful and is bedding her. 

She screams a little when she comes, but realizes she shouldn't. Just because Veronica wanted to bed her, doesn't mean she wants her family knowing. Her thighs are shaking though and won't stop. At least that much is silent.

Veronica rubs over her kneecaps and is saying something soothing that Six can't quite make out yet. She crawls back up the bed and puts her head on the pillow next to Six's. Her face is damp with perspiration and Six feels so profoundly happy to have been worth the effort.

"Mm, that was hot, Six. You make the best noises." Veronica is practically purring in her ear. Six is happy just that she could do something 'the best.'

A strand of hair has come loose from one of her braids. Veronica twirls it around her finger. The ends are split beyond repair. 

"I've got a meeting with Elder McNamara in the morning." Veronica's breathing has slowed and her eyes drift closed. "After that, I think we can have the day to ourselves."

"For what?"

"For us."


End file.
